Radical Remake (Aurora Designs)
Radical Remake, also known as RR, is a user-made expansion pack made by Aurora Designs. As its name suggests, Radical Remake aims to remake the whole game, including animals, biomes, foliage, objects, and the user interface. However, it still adds new content, like new biomes. The first part of RR, Zoo Tycoon 2: Radical Remake part A, was released on July 1, 2010. The project is still on-going. Contents Animals Zoo Tycoon 2 * African Bush Elephant * Alpine Ibex * American Beaver * Bengal Tiger * Black Rhinoceros * Cheetah * Chimpanzee * Dromedary Camel * Eastern Moose * Emperor Penguin * Gemsbok * Giant Panda * Grant's Zebra * Greater Flamingo * Grizzly Bear * Hippopotamus * Indian Peafowl * Jaguar * Mountain Gorilla * Nile Crocodile * Okapi * Polar Bear * Red Kangaroo * Red Panda * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-tailed Lemur * Snow Leopard * Southern Ostrich * Thomson's Gazelle Endangered Species * Bornean Orangutan * Caribou * Florida Panther * Galapagos Giant Tortoise * Giant Sable Antelope * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Northern White-cheeked Gibbon * Przewalski's Wild Horse * Scimitar-horned Oryx * Spanish Lynx * Spectacled Bear * Wolverine African Adventure * Aardvark * African Buffalo * African Spurred Tortoise * Barbary Ape * Blue Wildebeest * Gelada * Gerenuk * Mandrill * Masai Giraffe * Meerkat * Nile Monitor * Ratel * Secretary Bird * Striped Hyena * Warthog * Western Bongo Marine Mania * Atlantic Blue Marlin * Beluga * Blacktip Reef Shark * Bottlenose Dolphin * California Sea Lion * False Killer Whale * Goblin Shark * Great White Shark * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Narwhal * Orca * Pacific Walrus * Reef Manta Ray * Sea Otter * Short-Finned Pilot Whale * Southern Rockhopper Penguin * West Indian Manatee Extinct Animals * Dodo * Thylacine Official Bonus Downloads * Addax * Asian Elephant * Muskox * African Leopard Biomes Terrestrial Biomes * Alpine Tundra * Boreal Forest * Cold Desert * Hot Desert * Mediterranean Scrub * Montane * Semi-Desert * Temperate Forest * Temperate Grassland * Temperate Rainforest * Tropical Dry Forest * Tropical Rainforest * Tropical Savannah * Tundra Marine Biomes * Benthic * Pelagic * Polar Ice * Temperate Coast * Tropical Coast Aquatic Biomes * Freshwater * Palustrine Wetlands Foliage Extinct Animals * Aloe Vera * American Agave * Box Elder * Daisy * Dwarf Azalea * Edelweiss * King Sago * Monkey Puzzle Tree * Saguaro * Spear Grass * Goldenrod Marine Mania * Blue-green Coral * Feather Star * Fire Coral * Giant Barrel Sponge * Giant Green Anemone * Plate Coral * Table Coral Objects Rocks * Alpine Rocks * Benthic Rocks * Boreal Forest Rocks * Coastal Rocks * Cold Desert Rocks * Desert Rocks * Freshwater Rocks * Icebergs (Polar Ice Rocks) * Mediterranean Rocks * Montane Rocks * Pelagic Rocks * Reef Rocks * Savannah Rocks * Scrub Rocks * Temperate Forest Rocks * Temperate Rainforest Rocks * Tropical Dry Forest Rocks * Tropical Rainforest Rocks * Tundra Rocks * Wetlands Rocks Other * UI Remake Where to Find Aurora Designs' website See also Radical Remake category Category:User-Made Expansion Packs Category:Aurora Designs Category:Radical Remake (Aurora Designs)